1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection device for injecting an injection medium into a volumetric flow of a line system or into a volume, in particular of a ventilation and/or venting system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Injection devices of this type are used, for example, in order to disinfect or distribute aroma to line systems, such as, for example, in air conditioning systems and the like, or to charge said line systems with an injection medium.
EP 0 687 869 A2 discloses a device of this type. In said device, disinfection is achieved by the air flowing in the line system initially being ionized and subsequently being mixed with a disinfectant. However, disinfection in this manner is comparatively complicated.